History is Bound to Repeat Itself
by Krimzon Guard Chelsea
Summary: Link has just saved Hyrule, and now he is back to his normal time...but now Ocarina of Time is repeating itself...but this time...Link is rebelling! Destruction and chaos is about to occur!
1. Navi the Fairy

CHAPTER ONE - NAVI THE FAIRY  
  
* * *  
  
The sun shot its golden rays through the leaves of the trees, decorating a clearing of trees with its warm shafts. A massive tree shot upwards in the center of the clearing; its massive branches reaching upwards for the endless heavens above.  
  
"Navi..." it seemed to be saying. "Navi, come hither..."  
  
There was a brief twinkling noise and then a flutter of wings, and then a ball of light appeared before the giant, aged plant. She was small, with a bluish tint of luminous atmosphere around her. Four wings that resembled that of a common house fly protruded from her center.  
  
"Good morning, Great Deku tree!" she said in a sing-song voice. Navi was a fairy.  
  
"Navi, thy past slumbers have been restless. Can thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this land?"  
  
The little fairy nodded. Even she could feel some sort of dark power weaving itself in and out of the forest in which she lived. The Great Deku Tree rustled its gnarled branches and then continued talking. Its speech ended with a simple sentence that would change the world:  
  
"It's time for the boy without a fairy to start his journey."  
  
Navi nodded, her heart slamming from behind her ribs. She had waited years for this; the day that she would finally be able to go on a new adventure with her new partner.  
  
"Fly, Navi! Fly! Hyrule, nay, the world!, depends on you!"  
  
Navi turned, bidding the great tree farewell, and flew out of the clearing.  
  
She flew through tall stone passageways jutting itself out of the red earth. She knew that this path would take her to the forest city, the Kokiri Forest. Flying between a little strawberry-blond haired kid's legs, Navi circled over the forest.  
  
She darted through the area, passing by a girl sitting on top of the local market.  
  
"Hello!" Navi greeted before flying off again. She went past a small river and lake, and then searched the air again, looking for a familiar house. There it was! In the little niche under the metal grate! Navi gained a burst of speed with her new confidence, and smashed her cranium against the metal fence.  
  
"Ouch!" was the only yelp that escaped her lips before she flew through one of the holes after shaking her sore little head. She looked at the tree house before her; it was brown, with cheap little green curtains over the doorway. The ladder was the only way to get up, and there was a picture of a knight fighting a dinosaur inscribed on the trunk. Navi checked the sign in front of just in case...:  
  
"Link's House" the sign read. This had to be the right place.  
  
Pumping her little wings as fast as she could, Navi flew inside, anxious to meet her new partner.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? R&R if you want! 


	2. Nightmares Come True

CHAPTER TWO - NIGHTMARES COME TRUE  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello!" Navi said, entering the boy's modest little house. There was not much in it...a window was carved over his bed, there was a wooden table piled with fruits in bowls, and there was a mirror, along with some garden tools. And then there was Link.  
  
He was young, only about eight or nine. Golden tendrils of hair cut around the contours of his slightly-pudgy face. He was adorned in a tunic of the Kokiri's traditional colors; green and brown...forest colors. He was sprawled upon his bed lazily, dreaming of things unspoken.  
  
"Hey!" shouted the fairy. She flew over to Link immediately, already annoyed with her new companion. "Come on! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"  
  
That's when Link's sapphire oculars shot open. They were bloodshot with horror as they searched the fairy's body.  
  
"No..." Link was saying, as he was already up and starting to back up towards the wall whilst pointing an accusing finger towards Navi. "No! Stay out of my dreams!"  
  
Navi didn't understand. She went forwards as Link backed up.  
  
"What do you mean...? You aren't dreaming!"  
  
Link grasped his head and shook it hard. "No! This must be a dream! Or it might be a nightmare! Only one way to find out!" Navi watched with perplexity as Link grabbed a hunk of his meat and pinched it.  
  
"Ow! Oh, no! I must be awake! No, no, no! You're real! You're really back!"  
  
Navi was growing frustrated. "Hey! What do you mean 'I'm back!' I've just met you! The Great Deku Tree wanted me to summon you!"  
  
"It's all happening again... No! No! No! I won't stand for it!"  
  
"What's happening again?" Navi screamed, fairy dust flying everywhere and twinkling slowly to the ground.  
  
"History..." Link murmured and then he fell to his knees with a loud thud.  
  
"I...don't understand..." said the fairy quietly, nearing towards Link slowly.  
  
Link sighed. "I remember everything... Ganondorf taking over Hyrule... Me saving the day, and then Princess Zelda returning me back to my original time, saying that it was time for me to relax... I didn't know history was bound to repeat itself!"  
  
That's when Navi thought Link was truly mad.  
  
"All those annoying dungeons and temples and stupid medallions...NO! I won't stand for it! And the worst part of it all was you! You were so annoying with your constant quote-unquote 'imperative' remarks! I had left you after I put the Master Sword back in the Pedestal of Time! But no... You returned to ruin my life, you wretched thing!"  
  
Navi was close to tears. "I don't understand! I don't remember you!"  
  
"Well, I remember you!" Link shot back and then got up. "And I'm not going to go to any stupid Deku Tree! I'm not going to get pulled into Hyrule's destiny anymore! They are going to have to find someone else!" With that, the little nine-year-old stomped over to his bed and tried to immerse himself within his dreams.  
  
Navi just burst into tears and started flying towards the door.  
  
"Fine, you stinky little boy! See if I care!"  
  
With that, she left.  
  
Link opened one eye and looked around his house. Good, it was empty. He got up, yawned and stretched. Well, he had to admit, it was kind of fun slicing up monsters and feeding his insatiable bloodthirsty nature. Maybe he could go on another rip-roaring adventure again. Then he thought for a minute...those temples were out of the question.  
  
Then a wicked idea crossed his mind. He could get the people to do everything. It wasn't his fault if Hyrule was destroyed. Besides, those people never did anything when HE had to save the world. They just sat around on their butts, while he got sliced and diced and mauled. Oh, yes, that was the most excellent idea.  
  
Link put on his Kokiri one-size-fits-all boots and walked out of the door.  
  
"Navi! Navi! I want to go on adventure with you!"  
  
The little blue fairy darted out from behind the trees. Link knew she couldn't leave him for a second, just like before.  
  
"Really?" she asked, beaming.  
  
"Of course!" There was an insincere smile on his lips. He wasn't going to tell her that he was just in for the amusement. Besides, it ought to be hilarious when she finds out...  
  
"Yes!" Navi cried. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Come with me!"  
  
Link was just about to climb down his ladder when a green-haired girl wearing all green came running up to him, waving.  
  
"Yahoo! Hi, Link!"  
  
Saria.  
  
Link climbed down the ladder to meet his best and only friend in the whole Kokiri Forest. He stared into her cerulean eyes as she began to talk.  
  
"Wow! It's so cool that you finally have a fairy! I'm so happy for you! Oh? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? That's such an honor to be summoned by the Great Deku Tree! I'll be waiting right here when you return!"  
  
No, you won't, Link thought, already knowing how this little plot would end up. Okay, the quickest way to the Great Deku Tree was through the passageway. Link began to go, and then he stopped. That little freak, Mido, would probably be guarding the stupid entrance. No, correction. That little freak, Mido, is guarding the stupid entrance. And Link knew that he wouldn't be allowed in without a sword or shield, even though that bub didn't have one either.  
  
Oh well. Mido will learn his lesson when he finds out what the Great Deku Tree has hidden within its massive trunk...  
  
Link laughed inside his head. This was going to rock his world. 


End file.
